The Hardest Thing About Love
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: well...pg-13 to R ;; Rei and Kai were in a relationship, but everything changes. Rei's world went upside down, and Christmas is coming. Is there a way that Rei can be able to have happiness after this? (one-sided KaiRei) MaRe and TyKai - main pairing!


Silver:  Merii Kurisumasu minasan!  

Kyoko:  This is one of her last one-shots of the year!

Taku:  And hopefully she will start on a chapter story after Christmas and before New Years ^^;;;

Kiri:  Let's throw sugar!  Let it snow!

Silver:  You know it can't snow in Hawaii…

Kiri:  Why does that matter?

Kyoko:  We live in Hawaii…

(It's the truth…I want to see snow!)

Silver:  Anyway!  Here's my final one-shot of the year!  I'm pretty sure at least ^^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dedications:  Okay…this is going to be a little long ^^;;

Rumi-chan:  For the awesome Tykai and MaRe fanfics she wrote, and reviewing every fanfic I have wrote for Beyblade ^^  Don't hurt me for not making the next chapter of **Why People are Tripping yet**!  I'll get to it after I finish this!  I promise!  ::pinky promise::

Timberwolf220:  For commenting me and dedicating a fanfic for me (though it was a dedication to a lot of people…but oh well ^^;;)

xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx – thanks for reviewing all my Beyblade one-shots!  Thanks for all the comments and compliments you have given me ^^

maxreibeyblade – thanks for reviewing about all of the one-shots…except you missed my first one…but no matter ^^;;

FireKali – WAH!!  You make the cutest fanfics!  ::tackles::  Update Have You Ever soon!  Dedication to you!

Kali-cat – You have to make that juicy Tykai scene for Hidden Gifts!  I want to know what happens next!  Your story inspires me to continue writing!

And dedications to all the other Tykai and Mare writers and reviewers out there!

MERII KURISUMASU!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary:  Rei thought that Kai was the one he loves…but it turns out the complete opposite for him.  He sits at the lake one day, and Max comes along.  Will Rei find the one he loves, and will Max ever tell his true feelings?

Pairing:  one-sided Kai/Rei, MaRe, and TyKai!  (there are more TyKai moment here than in my other fanfics ^^)

Title:  The Hardest Thing About Love

Author:  Silver

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Rei's POV~~

I was on my way to see Kai.  He said to me to meet him at the lake where he told me that we should try out this relationship.  I really did fall for him…and this is not just some silly crush…I believe it was love that's guiding me to Kai.

Ever since I told everyone about the new relationship I'm going through, Tyson just stared at me like I'm a freak or something!  Max had this sad thing in his eyes when I said that…but I didn't say anything about it.

But…there's this weird dream that keeps bugging me…

Every time I end up to a two way tunnel, one was blue, and the other was green.  I always choose the blue one in my dream…and the weirdest thing about the dream was that I always see Kai, but he floats away from me when I come closer.

On the other hand, a green orb appears and was crying crystals over my feet.  Then…I was about to push it off…it turn into Max…and it's like I slapped him…

My dreams are getting pointless, isn't it?  But honestly…there's something about that dream that gets me curious!  I looked at the time…and then I freaked when I saw what time it is.

"DAMN!!  I HAVE TO MEET HIM IN FIVE MINUTES!!"

I just ran all the way to through the snow on the streets…towards the destination that I believe will take me into a great life!

(It's starting to sound poetic ^^;;;)

When I got there, I saw Kai waiting for me, while I'm panting myself from the lack of oxygen.  I saw the guy I loved…gray hair, steel gray eyes with crimson behind, the silence that floats around him…

I love everything about him…you can just say I'm Kai-obsessed ^^

(Silver: ::face fault::)

"Rei, we have to talk."

I know it's going to lead to something bad…but I have to face it…

"What is it, Kai?"

"I'm not sure about this relationship anymore…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…it's just a feeling that I shouldn't continue this relationship with you…"

"How about I spend the rest of the day with you, and you'll see that our relationship has a meaning?"

"I'm sorry, Rei.  I'm busy tonight, since you know today is Christmas Eve and everything…"

"I know…you know this thing that has been bugging me…"

"Is it about Max?"

"Yeah…where could he be at night?  He disappears every night since he met this girl…and I don't see love at first sight for them…"

"It's probably something else…I'm leaving."

I see Kai walking away…leaving me with my thoughts about tonight…

_Will I be able to survive the night without Kai?_

_Will Max even be back home tonight?_

_And what's going on with Tyson…I don't see him often now…probably because he was sick recently…_

_Nothing is making sense to me…_

I wonder about Kai…about why he would break off the relationship just like that…it's just not natural to do that quickly.  I just walked over to the swings, and swing myself forward and back for a bit…and something else came to my view…

Someone sat on the swing next to me, with a bright smile…though I can tell it wasn't a real bright smile…but I just exclude that fact.

"Hi Rei…how have you been doing?"

"::sigh:: Kai's going to break off the relationship soon…I just know it…"

I swore I heard a sigh of relieve…but it turned to a sudden gasp…

"Kai's breaking the relationship off?  Why would he?"

"I don't know…that's the thing I'm worry about…what if it was something I did…or something that made him hate me…"

Max stopped my worries.  He pressed his finger against my lips, hushing me.

"Don't worry about it.  You're a great lover, and I know that you will eventually get into him.  You just…got to show it to him…"

"Thanks Max."

I hugged him, for friendship and thoughtfulness, though it felt something like the feeling I have for Kai…but stronger.  I choose to ignore it, and I felt Max hugging me back.

"Just fight it, Rei.  I know you're bound to win if you don't give up.  The only thing that can get in your way is if Kai loves someone else…"

'And I know who he is…' – Max's thought after what he said to Rei.

"I appreciate your help.  Thanks for everything you've done for me."

"I have to get going…it's almost the evening…"

"Wait Max.  I wanted to ask you what the hell have you been doing since you met that girl last month?  You always skip dinner with us, and you go off somewhere in secret.  What is it?"

"I can't say Rei…it's something that I have to deal with on my own…don't worry about it…"

As I turn to look at Max, I saw something unbelievable…and I never noticed in Max's eyes before…

It was the sad orbs that everyone gets when they are sad…and honestly…I never knew that Max can be sad really…only really cheerful and angry at times of battle…

"Okay Max.  I guess you'll be going then…"

"I wish I could hang out longer…but I have to go…Jaa ne."

I see Max walking away…and something was trailing behind him when he was running…and now I wonder why the hell he was running for…he can't be that late, can he?  I decide to look at what was trailing behind Max…and it was drops of something…

It was tears…I can tell… 

I decide to just walk back to the house we, as in the Bladebreakers except Kenny, live in (refer to a part in **The Light of Love** for details about the house).  I can't believe that Kenny lives next to us and not in the same house…though I wouldn't blame him…

As I continue to walk, I see all of the children playing with their Beyblades, and not worrying about what's going to come for them when they grow up into a teenager, and later into an adult.

When I got home, I opened the door, and I walked into the living room.  There seems to be no one right now…so I decide to take a small nap.  I walked up the stairs and into the room that Max and I shared, though there were more rooms…but it was for the Christmas party tomorrow…people are sleeping over.

I climbed into my bed, and looked up at the ceiling.  I see an image of the tunnels in my dream…and I see the passages that I can take…replaying the dream I had each time…wondering what was in the other tunnel…

As I got tired…I began to fall asleep…

~~Tyson's POV~~

When I heard Kai got home from the meeting he had with Rei, he walked over to me, and planted a kiss on my lips.

"How did things go for you and Rei?"

"Not so good…I couldn't bring myself to say that I don't want him as a lover…I just don't want him to mourn over his loss…"

"There are things people have to sacrifice in their lifetime…I know that Rei and Max are perfect for each other…just Rei need to rethink about this…"

"Max's deeply in love with Rei, is it?"

"He told me himself…he wanted Rei to live a happy life…and he truly would give anything to keep him happy…whether he's in his own misery or in happiness…"

"::sigh::  I hope Rei would find out eventually that I'm not the one for him…"

I kissed him sweetly, and he just kissed me back…I feel that things are going to be hard this Christmas…

**_Betrayal and Love are on the line…_**

****

**_Kai and I in are love…but betrayal is on the line if Rei ever finds out about us…_**

Kai stroke my hair, and pull me into his body…sheltering with the warmth I longed to feel…since Rei and Kai started their relationship…

It was only yesterday that Kai admitted he didn't love Rei…and he loved me…

That was the happiest moment of my life…being told that the person I loved, loves me back…and it wasn't lust…it was true love…

Kai broke off the kiss…and eventually Kai carried me into our room…like I was the new bride.  I was stripped off of my clothes…and the process of loving was starting…

I feel complete and secure around Kai…hoping that a lot of people will have this experience in their lifetime at least once…

I know Rei loves Kai…but I can't give up and let him take Kai away…I love him too much to just throw in the towel and watch them screw each other silly.

I felt Kai's tongue licking my earlobe, while I was taking off his clothes…blocking the way into the love I wanted for so long.

As Kai was giving his all for me…I was trying to be patient…and really hoping that the teasing will stop soon.  He was kissing me senseless, and it feels so good to have his lips on mine...I think I'm falling into Cloud Nine…

Someone approached to the door…and it was a shock…

Rei was right there…staring at us…and Kai didn't notice…until…

"K-Ka-Kai?"

I see Kai turn to look at Rei, and I know it was going to be hard for Kai to explain everything to Rei…I hope everything works out for Rei…

Kai signaled me to stay in the room, and he'll be back in a bit.  I see him take Rei out of our room, and out of the hallway.

I trusted that Kai wouldn't do anything suspicious, especially out of our room… 

~~3rd POV~~

Kai let go of Rei's hand, facing him face-to-face.

"I was going to tell you, Rei, but I didn't want you to be hurt from the truth."

"I rather hear it from you than see you screw someone silly."

"That's the thing, Rei.  You would keep telling me to change my mind, and I'll never be able to be with someone I actually love…"

There was a pause, and the silence came…something that makes everything seems tense.

"For how long?"

"It was just yesterday…so I didn't keep it from you for a long time…"

"Oh…it's for Tyson, isn't it?"

"Yes it was…and I promise him that I will stay with him when he doesn't feel well and is out-of-spirit…that's why you don't see him often running around the house…I worried about him…"

"I understand, Kai.  I'll be out of a walk.  Don't worry about me killing myself, I promise I won't do that."

"Thanks for this temporary relationship, it helped me a lot with the Tyson problem."

Rei grinned back, and proceed out of the door, and taking my coat with him.  He thought a lot about the relationship between Tyson and Kai, and it was just meant to be…

But now who is suppose to be with him… 

~~Rei's POV~~

As I was walking down the streets, I thought about the relationships going on…

Kai has Tyson, Kenny has someone that we don't know, Max…I have no clue about him…but I always feel something about him whenever I think of him with another person besides me…

There's something wrong with my head, I swear! 

As I pass this particular house, I heard a lot of yelling and torturous sentences.  Then, I heard a name in particular…

Max Mizuhara…

I saw the girl open the window and toss someone out, literally.  With my agility greater than normal human, I was able to catch the fallen person…and you wouldn't believe it was actually him…

Max has been going to this creep's house, and it sounded like it wasn't pleasure.  I carried him to the park, hoping he will wake up when I get there.

There's something about Max that caught my eye.  He had bruises and small cuts, and something was wrong…seriously wrong…

When I got to the park, I lay Max on the bench, sitting next to him, by his head.  I caressed his hair, feeling feathery as I did it.  Something about Max made me have I feeling…

****

Could Max possibly be the person I love?  But…it is a little sudden for me to say that… 

When I heard him wake up, Max opened his cerulean ocean-like eyes, and I think I saw tears about to run down Max's face.  I pulled him up and he just push himself into me.  I felt his arms quickly wrapped around me, and I felt myself wrapped my arms around him…and it felt good…

He leaned into me, and I felt his tears splashing on my shirt.  I hear him crying, and I couldn't bring myself to hear him cry…it sounds like he really was hurt.

"Rei…I should have told you this…but…"

"It's okay, Max.  Tell me about it."

"When I met that girl, it was the same day you announced that you and Kai were in a relationship, and I can't bring myself to believe that.  She wanted me to relax that day…so she and I decided…decided…"

"Decide what?"

"I…I can't say it…it's too painful…"

"Come on, Max.  Saying it will help you get things off your chest."

"She…she…ra-a-rape me."

"What?!"

I couldn't believe it…Max resulted himself into rape…and he was the one that was raped!  I held Max closer, and caressed his back.

"Is that what you have been doing since last month?  Going to her place and getting rape?"

"I keep telling her that I don't want to come, but she threatens me if I don't come each day, she'll come and…and…do it…to all my friends!"

I felt Max's tears running more on my clothes, and I feel guilty.  Max was protecting us from harm, and he gave up his own will and freedom for me…

"It's okay, Max.  We'll figure this out, and I promise to you that we won't see her ever again."

"I have something else to say, too.  But…I'm not sure about it already…"

"Get it off your chest.  It'll be a lot easier."

"No…I can't…you won't understand…"

"If you tell me, I can understand."

"No…I know you won't…it's too…it's too…"

I didn't know what to say…is he trying to say he likes me or what will he say? I placed my hands on both sides of his head, lean my head really closely to his.

"Then make me understand, Max.  I don't know what you're going to say, but I promise, you won't get hurt--"

Max placed a kiss on my lips, and it feels really warm.  It actually…felt really good…is Max actually…my thoughts were cut when Max pulled away…and the warmth disappeared.

"I'm sorry I did that…I---"

I hush him by placing my lips onto his, and it felt really good.  The butterflies were in my stomach, dancing gracefully and happily.  I felt Max deepening the kiss, making us feel we're floating on Cloud Nine.

It was such an eventful Christmas Eve, and I'm glad Kai told me the truth…

Max pulled away, and he fell asleep on my shoulders.

"I love you Rei…Merii Kurisumasu…"

I smiled at Max, and I carried him over my shoulders.

"Love you too…Merii Kurisumasu."

I walked with Max on my shoulders and back home.  The hardest thing about love is finding the person you love…but it was quite the opposite for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson and Kai are found, sleeping in each other arms.  They can hear Rei and Max come in and sneak quietly pass them.

"Thank you Kai and Tyson…for opening my eyes…I appreciate everything you have done…"

Tyson smiled and Kai held him closer, kissing the nape of Tyson's neck.

Maybe this Christmas wasn't so hard after all… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owari!

Silver:  WAH~~  It's Done!  Merry Christmas everyone!

Kyoko:  We need a new fanfic idea now…

Taku:  Yep…

Kiri:  I'm going to throw sugar!  ::runs outside and throws sugar in the air.

Kyoko/Taku/Silver:  - -;;;

Silver:  Reviewers receive---

Kyoko:  A wall-scroll of any character(s) or pairing(s) you like in it!

Silver:  And---

Taku:  The Chibi Bladebreakers collection!

Silver:  It includes Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny!

Everyone:  Merry Christmas and---

Silver:  REVIEW for your gifts ^^  Be happy today!!


End file.
